Amekaze Narumi
is a main character appearing in Hell-Fire Pretty Cure. Narumi is a young girl who wants to know everything about someone just to be able to make nasty remarks about the other when talking to her friends. She is described as rather nasty and way too curious and people don't trust her as she can't keep anything as a secret. Her alter ego is the Pretty Cure of hurricanes. Personal Informations Bascis General Information Appearance In civilian, Narumi has long, strawberry blonde hair that reaches to her hips. She has usually tied them to a ponytial, hold by a black colored hair band. Her eyes are lime colored. She usually wears a black and white striped long-sleeved top with a yellow lemon printed on it. She wears a dark blue jeans skirt with two layers of frill. Narumi wears black boots with grey stockings. Cure Gale has lime green colored hair, that she keeps worn opened. She has a black hair band tied in her hair, tied to a ribbon on the left side of her hair. Cure Gale wears a black dress that is tied together with dark green laces. The top of the dress is sleeveless but has a dark green collar. Around the collar, a lime green tie is tied. The skirt of the dress is black colored and she wears an over skirt in green color that only covers half of the dress. She wears silver boots with a lime green ribbon on each boot. Her eye color changes to yellow. Personality Narumi is a young girl who wants to know everything about someone just to be able to make nasty remarks about the other when talking to her friends. She is described as rather nasty and way too curious and people don't trust her as she can't keep anything as a secret. On the other hand, she is offended once people talk about her secrets. While she is quite talented in many sports, she is not interested in any. Relationships Etymology - Amekaze comes from meaning "rain", combined with meaning "wind", "breeze" or even "manner". Together, Amekaze means "rainy wind", "rainbow breeze" or "rainy manner". The last meaning "rainy manner" could a reference to Narumi's usual way of acting. - Written in hiragana the name Narumi has no meaning. The meaning of the name varies based on the used kanjis. So the name could mean , or . However, can also mean "to become" in Japanese. So Narumi might mean "to become beautiful", as Mi can be written with the kanji which means "beauty" if it's translated to English. Cure Gale - Gale is an English word, which can have multiple meanings. The word gale might describe a very strong wind. It also has a meteorologic meaning; a gale is a wind of 32–63 miles per hour; 14–28 m/sec. However, gale also means a gentle breeze. Besides the weather meaningings, gale can also mean a noisy outburst.http://www.dictionary.com/browse/gale Pretty Cure Cure Gale Cure Gale is the Pretty Cure of the hurricanes. She fights with the light of darkness against the power of white light to protect the gloom of darkness. Cure Gale can summon storms by pointing at an enemy and calls: . Her transformation speech is "Pretty Cure! Exchange of Morals!". Attacks * - Cure Gale's first attack in An Exchange of Morals!. Transformations "Pretty Cure! Exchange of Morals!" - Pretty Cure! Exchange of Morals! is the official transformation speech used by Amekaze Narumi to transform into Cure Gale in Sky Pretty Cure: An Exchange of Morals!. Music *middle orange *Alright, honeybee Trivia *Cure Gale is the first Pretty Cure to have the power of hurricanes. **However, Cure Gale is the second Pretty Cure to use hurricanes, the first was Cure Passion and her Happiness Hurricane from Fresh Pretty Cure!. Gallery References Category:FairySina Category:Hell-Fire Pretty Cure Category:Hell-Fire Pretty Cure Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Black Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Females Category:Female